1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved apparatus and method for managing data in a social networking service.
2. Description of Related Art
A social network is a social structure made of individuals (or organizations) which are connected by one or more specific types of interdependency, such as friendship, financial exchange, dislike, sexual relationships, beliefs, knowledge or prestige. Social networking services manage data related to social networks among online users who may be friends and/or share interests or activities. A social network service typically provides a representation of each user (often a profile); the relationships between that user and other users (i.e., the user's social connections); and a variety of additional services (e.g., photo sharing services, online chat, etc). Many social networking services are Web based and allow users to interact through the services over the internet.
Through the social networking service, users may share ideas, activities, events, and interests within their network of friends and acquaintances. Social networking services often include category places (e.g., former classmates), techniques to connect with friends (e.g., typically with self-description pages) and a recommendation system linking users based on trust. Some of the more popular social networking sites include Facebook, Twitter, MySpace, and LinkedIn.